Impulsos
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Porque a veces el impulso podía más que con su autocontrol, pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¡Estaba mal y lo sabía! Pero no podía evitarlo, era como si estuviese cayendo al abismo. ¿Razones? Obvias y muy tontas. Él, México, estaba jodidamente enamorado de Inglaterra. [Yaoi] [Inglaterra x México] [Viñeta]


**N/A: **¡Já! Cuarto fic de Hetalia. Este es un Inglaterra x México que escribí en mis momentos de flojera y necesidad XD. ¡Quiero yaoi de ellos dos! ¡Denme yaoi!

**Summary: **Porque a veces el impulso podía más que con su autocontrol, pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¡Estaba mal y lo sabía! Pero no podía evitarlo, como si estuviese cayendo al abismo. ¿Razones? Obvias y muy tontas. Él, México, estaba jodidamente enamorado de Inglaterra.

**Parejas: **[Inglaterra x México, ¿acaso no está clara?] [Mención leve de México x Guatemala]

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, yeah. Arthur es seme aquí. México no tiene un nombre definido por lo cual déjenlo como se les dé su regalada gana.

**Disclaimer: **¡Hetalia no me pertenece! Hago esto sin fines de lucro, ¿okey? No gano nada escribiendo fics de ellos… lamentablemente.

**Tipo de Fic: **Viñeta [992 palabras]

**PD: **Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

…..

A veces, él, México, estaba bastante solitario. Eran pocas veces contadas en las que el joven de piel acanelada se veía tan aburrido, observando el desastre de junta que ocasionaba todo aquello. Todos estaban como siempre y el mexicano se había arrepentido de no haberse traído su pistola para calmar a todos. Alemania había faltado por estrés así que no había nadie para detener semejante desastre natural.

Los orbes oscuros de México se enfocaron en Inglaterra, que discutía a gritos con Francia y Estados Unidos. Estaba a lado del trío pero, debido al aburrimiento no se esmeraba niún poco en escucharlos. Solo estaba enfocado en descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos, que estaban apoyados firmemente a la mesa. Se había desvelado conversando con su vecino Guatemala.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente para recibir rápidamente un tirón a su pañuelo rojo que portaba elegantemente en el cuello obligándole a levantar la vista. Su mirada se enfocó en Guatemala, el mismo que le había jaldo tan bruscamente. Los ojos del chico lucían sombríos.

-¿Oíste eso, México?

El mexicano no entendió un ápice. Sinceramente, prefería estar en casa saboreando unos deliciosos tacos pero no podía, debía quedar y soportar semejante pando de idiotas. Observó fijamente a Guatemala, su ex novio; su expresión sombría, sus labios torcidos, su cuerpo tenso.

¿Se había perdido de algo? ¡Eso le pasaba por pensar en tacos! Ay, pero es que se le antojaban unos.

-¿Oír qué?-preguntó después de unos momentos.

Oyó un bufido del guatemalteco. Estaba molesto, definitivamente. Las manos de México fueron útiles para soltarse del agarre que estaba arrugando su pañuelo rojizo. Originalmente ese pedazo de tela era blanco pero, debido a la sangre derramada de su gente se volvió roja. México lo portaba orgulloso.

Guatemala le dirigió su mirada al trío de rubios que discutían como si la vida se les fuera en ello. El moreno soltó una sonrisa en cuanto miró a Inglaterra gritarle sus verdades al gringo con molestia. Francia estaba tratando de disuadir a ambos a dejar sus ropas de "mal gusto". ¡Vamos! ¡Francia era el idiota de mal gusto!

-_¡SHUT UP, STUPID FROG!_

El mexicano fue el único en romper en carcajadas que ocasionaron que todos dejaran su desmadre para mirarlo con toda la extrañeza posible, como toda una sociedad recriminando al diferente con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Se les perdió algo o tienen pura envidia?-se burló el mexicano con deje picarón.

-Che, como si quisiéramos un cuerpo de guajolote, weón.-musitó Chile con una sonrisita oculta por la genialidad de su comentario.

Ignoró a todos y centró su vista de nuevo en el país británico. Observó el porte elegante y se ruborizó cuando el rubio le dirigió la mirada aunque hubiese sido por un segundo.

No podía negarlo más. ¡Estaba enamorado de ese cejón idiota! Sus dedos morenos se tambalearon sobre la mesa, nerviosos ante la mirada de Inglaterra y Guatemala, como si le recriminaran algo.

¿Sería por el rumbo que tomaba la guerra mundial? Quizás dejar su estado neutral no había sido buena idea, o mejor dicho, quizás aliarse con Jones no había sido buena idea.

Y el brazo del estadounidense rodeando su cintura le afirmó mentalmente aquello. Observó a Guatemala fruncir su ceño molesto ante el tacto de Alfred con el mexicano y el como Inglaterra suspiraba pesadamente, mirando disimuladamente al gringo con el mayor odio posible.

Bueno, Alemania tenía la culpa por atacar a sus yunques petroleros.

-_¡HA, HA, HA! We´re going to win, México. ¡Don´t worry! ¡The hero will save you!_

_-"Desearía que el que me salvara fuera otra persona…"-_le sonrió al británico, que le dedicó el mismo gesto de vuelta. Un sonrojo hizo aparición en su morena piel, mientras dejaba que Alfred le guiara a la salida, totalmente emocionado con la emoción de un niño pequeñito cuando se le promete un helado.

_-¡HA, HA, HA! ¡The hero are going to win!_

México sabía que era la última junta Mundial antes de que la guerra acabara con todos…

… ¿entonces por qué nadie se despedía y actuaban como amigos?

Le dirigió una mirada más a Inglaterra y se soltó del agarre del rubio de orbes cielo. Arthur se dirigía a otra de las salidas –porque esa sala de reuniones tenía dos puertas para salir-, sin notar que México se dirigía corriendo hacia él.

-_¿Mexico? ¿Were are you going? ¡México!_

El llamado de Estados Unidos hacia su vecino del sur hizo al ojiesmeralda voltear. No se esperó que el moreno se lanzara hacia él, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del más pálido. Estaba un poco sorprendido y el rojo abarcaba su rostro, pero, aun así, correspondió posando sus manos en la cintura del mexicano –que curiosamente era más bajo que él-.

Tampoco esperó que el bajito atacara sus labios en un beso casto. Las naciones restantes –entre ellas Guatemala, Estados Unidos y Francia- veían a escena con los ojos como platos, incrédulos ante la escena. Guatemala se llevó a E.U.A a rastras –ya que quería separar a ambos pero el ex novio del mexicano no lo permitió-, y Francia se fue con una enorme sonrisa pensando que apostarle a Rusia sobre los sentimientos de México por Inglaterra eran de amor había sido buena idea.

Nadie vio cuando el tsundere cejón acorraló al mexicano contra la pared, tampoco cuando el beso había dejado de ser puro, ni cuando Arthur le arrancó la camisa al moreno en un arranque de lujuria pura.

Tampoco nadie vio a ambos demostrar sus… ejem… pruebas de amor.

…

Ejem, ejem, es el fanfic más sexy que he hecho. Planeaba hacerlo Lime pero no, me dio flojera. Quizás en otra historia, pero no en esta n_n.

Ya saben, a veces se me van los horrores ortográficos XD.

PD: Esta es una de mis OTP, porque Arthur mola y la haría bien de seme ukeando a México *noseblood*.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar


End file.
